


Coffee and Cute

by moonflower_96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, cute I guess, wonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflower_96/pseuds/moonflower_96
Summary: Wonwoo just wants to sleep but his wake up call comes in the form of something stronger than coffee.





	Coffee and Cute

**Author's Note:**

> It just rolled and rolled and made a life of its own. We're all a Wonwoo at some point in our lives, admit it! Enjoy!!
> 
> -for Ate She, I know I promised a different wonhoon fic. But while I'm working on it, have this instead. lol

Wonwoo is the type who hates waking up so early in the morning. He's never been fond of the cold. And it's just so unfortunate that he gets both on a Friday morning.

"Soonyoung, I got 11am classes for a reason." He huffs, a misty cloud forms. It's too cold and he can already feel the impending sickness.

"I know, I know, but I just really really need someone level-headed to check out our project. Wonwoo, please, you're the best I've got." And how could Wonwoo say no to that? What with Soonyoung looking like a traumatised hamster who hasn't slept for a week. He sighs in defeat and mentally kisses his dreams of falling back into slumber a good bye.

\--

"So, what am I looking at exactly?"

They stood in front of the huge stage. It was still pretty barren with just a huge LED screen at the back.

"We'll be dancing over there in the middle and eventually till here at the extended stage. But we do have background visuals and that's where you come in. Just.. Tell us what you think about the avp?"

He gives him a nod and Soonyoung scurries away into the tech booth. It's only been ten minutes and the initial alertness is starting to fade away. He decides to walk around the area a little so as to get a better look of the setup and perhaps keep himself awake.

He was mid yawn when he sees him. White fluff drowning in a huge blue sweater. He's got a hat that makes him look like a toddler and specs that oozes with innocent nerd feels. Cute, he thinks. Wonwoo watches the man maneuver around the sound booth. Suddenly Wonwoo feels too awake and hyper aware of the surroundings and no, of course, it's not because he's watching that cute guy's every movement. What are you saying?

"Cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he i-" And Wonwoo catches himself, "Wait!" He shouts and half of the people trudging around peers at him. Cute fluffy dude included. He wants to disappear. He really shouldn't have gone here.

"Issokay! I won't tell him you find him cute." Soonyoung laughs and pats him on the shoulder.

Soonyoung inches closer and whispers, "He's nice, go talk to him. Who knows, he could finally be The One. It's about time you introduce yourself to your long time crush." The rascal even has the audacity to wink. Wonwoo groans and swats his friend away. He's busy regretting how he managed to let Soonyoung know. He's never going to hear the end of it.

"Uhm, hi?"

He smells it before he sees it. That familiar comforting waft of freshly brewed coffee. And he could already feel the corners of his mouth curving upwards.

He glances up and sees cute fluffy dude with his cheeks dusted pink with the cold. A hand offering a cup of coffee with an awkward shy smile. "Uhh, it's pretty cold this morning and.."

"Thank you." Wonwoo says warmly, letting himself smile wider.

"So, you're one of the performers?"

"Oh no! No, just, just here to help out Soonyoung and his team."

"Ahh. That's a shame. Anyway, I'm Jihoon. I mostly work by the tech booth." He offers a hand and Wonwoo doesn't even think twice.

"Wonwoo. Nice to meet you, Jihoon." And the small smile Jihoon returns is enough to warm Wonwoo's insides. Coffee be damned.

Their small staring moment got interrupted when one of the students barks up, "Hey, Mr. Universefactory, I think we have a problem!!"

Cute fluffy du- Jihoon. His name is Jihoon, Wonwoo reminds himself. Said boy sighs and slumps his head down before peering at the tech booth and making a signal.

"Uhh, I guess I need to go back. There's a lot of areas here you can cover for their dry run."

"Woozi!! Come on!!" Another one shouts from behind the control panels.

"Be right there!!" He shouts back.

Jihoon continues running down the main areas he should cover to ensure the avp's doing its job but Wonwoo hears none of it.

"Did he say Woozi?"

Jihoon stops his blabbering and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You're Woozi?"

"Yeah?"

Wonwoo feels like his mind is melting and he doesn't even know what facial expressions he's making. He's just sure they aren't pretty judging how Jihoon's face has morphed into worry.

"Is there something wrong?" Jihoon asks tentatively. And Wonwoo doesn't trust himself enough just yet so he shakes his head as an answer.

"You sure?" He nods but it doesn't look like Jihoon bought it.

"I'm o-okay." He croaks out, smiling to increase validity. He hears Soonyoung's boisterous laughter somewhere from the backstage and makes a mental note to deal with him later.

Jihoon nods but still looking worried. Wonwoo doesn't know how to reassure him without saying that "Hi, I just realized that you're my long term crush. I listen to your songs all day every day and I finally have a face to match the voice I believe to be the best thing I've heard in my existence. I can't believe Soonyoung set me up."

Except, he said it out loud and Jihoon's gaping. And Wonwoo, despite the embarrassing situation, thinks he looks like a cute surprised axolotl.

"Thanks. I am surprised but I'm no axolotl." Jihoon finally manages to speak. And shit, he apparently said it aloud too.

If only possible, Wonwoo would've begged the ground to swallow him whole. But of course that doesn't happen and he stands there in front of his crush all the while having a mental breakdown.

"I.." He starts and fuck no, he can't do this. He's been through enough embarrassment for the past 3 minutes and Wonwoo thinks if another one comes up he'd just really explode on the spot.

So he attempts to run. He's never one to back down on things but crushes can make you stupid. He turns on his heels and was about to make a sprint when a hand grabs him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Uhh.. To bury myself alive?" Jihoon stares at him, hand still gripping on his arm like steel. Then he bursts into a laugh.

"I knew Soonyoung's lying when he said you're not funny." He's wheezing at this point and Wonwoo's just confused. "Okay, okay, sorry."

Wonwoo stares at the hand on his arm and back at Jihoon several times. "Uhmm.."

"Don't you think it's unfair of you to just leave me here hanging after that confession?" He has this smug look but relaxed enough.

Wonwoo's brain catches up and he wonders if maybe, he has a chance. Jihoon's smile doesn't falter and Wonwoo's confidence soars by the second.

"Yeah, maybe it is. My bad. Can I make it up to you then? Breakfast? " He smiles, a tad bit hopeful.

With eyes turning into crescents, Jihoon mutters "Sure. I'd love that."

Maybe mornings aren't that bad, he thinks. Maybe it's his new favorite thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> do let me know what you think~


End file.
